Don't Ever Do That Again
by mamanewt
Summary: What if Newt didn't jump off the wall until after Thomas came to the Glade? What if Teresa didn't come until months after Thomas did? What if Thomas and Newt...well, Newtmas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!  
So, I'm in a Maze Runner mood...oh wait I always am. :)  
Aaaaannnyway...  
I had to write about Newt. Be ready to cry. ;( There might be a little Newtmas...but maybe not. It'll be rated T just in case.  
Btw, I'm typing with my finger in a splint...yay. Forgive any typos, cuz this is really hard.  
Onto the story!  
**

 ****I don't own the Maze Runner or the characters!****

"Hey," Alby said, sitting down next to Newt. "Greenie comes up tomorrow."

Newt grunted is response.

"Is something wrong?" Alby asked. "You seem a little off."

"Just don't feel good." Newt muttered, standing up from the table and walking past the other Gladers, who were eating their dinner.

It wasn't entirely a lie. Newt didn't feel good. His stomach twisted as he watched the doors close. He'd had to come back early that day, seen as he'd lost his water bottle and didn't want to die of thirst and exhaustion. He was nervous about the new Greenbean; he always was, but he had a bad feeling this time. That's why he stayed curled up in his room in the Homestead until Minho had to come over and wake him up.

"Get up, shank." Minho growled. "We were supposed to leave an hour ago." Newt groaned and stood, stretching and rubbing his eyes.

He and Minho ran all day, and got back a little later than expected. Minho ran off to find Alby, but Newt just trudged back to the Homestead. He ran into Chuck, one of the youngest boys there. The kid was nice enough, but Newt was exhausted and told the younger boy to go away.  
"Hey, are you Newt?" Someone said as Newt started up the stairs. He turned, and saw an unfamiliar face. A boy of about sixteen, brown hair, brown eyes, an inch or two taller than him.

"Yeah, why?" This had to be the new Greenie.

"Alby said to find you."

"Why?"

"Dunno. He said you'd help me get settled."

Newt grumbled under his breath that this was Chuck's job, but he sighed and walked back down the stairs and motioned for the Newbie to follow him.

"What's your name? And I know you remember that much." Newt sighed. "We all do."

"Thomas." The boy replied. Then he frowned. "But everyone is calling me things like Greenie, and shank, and one even called me a shuck-face, whatever that means." That would be Minho. Shuck was his favorite word.

"That's just bloody Glade slang." Newt wasn't really in the mood for this. "Most of us sleep outside," Newt motioned to the Glade with his arms. "Only a select few have their owns rooms in the Homestead."

"Like who?"

"Me. Alby. Minho. The Keepers, mainly." Thomas wrinkled his nose at the word 'keeper', but stayed quiet. "So, you go find Chuckie and he'll help you find a place to bloody sleep. I'm going to bed."

Thomas stopped him. "Why do you look so tired?"

Newt spun on his heel and glared at the Greenie. "I run out there." He pointed to the Maze. "Every bloody day. So I don't want to hear a word about how scared you are, or how bored you are. Got that?" Thomas nodded vigorously. "Go find Chuck, shank." Thomas hurried away, seeming eager to get away from Newt.

Newt knew he was being unreasonable, but he was tired and wanted to sleep.

* * *

Newt began to like Thomas. He was smart, strong, and not too annoying.

"Hey, Newt!" Thomas called across the Glade. Newt turned.

"What. Tommy? I've got to get out there, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I had to get up really early to catch you." He took a deep breath. "Newt, what if-what if I want to be a Runner?"

Newt didn't react at first, but then he burst over laughing, bending over his knee.

"I'm serious." Newt stood up straight at that.

"You're a bloody idiot, Tommy. No one wants to be a Runner." Newt scowled at his friend. "You've been here barely two months. Don't go around saying that you want to be a Runner."

"Newt, I-"

"Go back to sleep, Tommy. I don't want to hear another word from you about buggin' Runners."

"Newt, please, just listen." Newt turned around angrily.

"Fine."

"I-I just feel like it's what I'm supposed to do. I need to go out there." Thomas insisted. Newt rolled his eyes.

"See you later, Tommy." Newt didn't miss the fire in Thomas' eyes. It made something in his gut twist. Newt wished he could be that defiant.

* * *

 **I know this is super short, but it's late and I want to do some other stuff. I'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! So...I've decided to not add Newtmas...just because. I'll write a Newtmas fanfic if anyone wants me to. :)  
So here is another chapter! Enjoy!**

 ****I don't own anything Maze Runner****

* * *

"Hey, have you guys seen Newt today?" Alby asked Chuck and Thomas as they walked past him to get some of Frypan's dinner.

"Uh, no?" Thomas looked confused. "Shouldn't he be in the Map Room?"

Alby scowled. "He's not."

Chuck smiled. "He's probably taking a klunk or something."

"I'll help you look for him." Thomas offered. Alby just shrugged and walked away.

Thomas ran into Minho on his way to go and check the Map Room again.

Minho's face was furious. "Where the shuck is Newt?"

"I don't know, why is everyone so upset?" Thomas' nose wrinkled.

"Because those shuck doors are about to close!" Minho shouted.

"I'm sure he'll be back by then." Thomas said calmly. Minho didn't need to panic. _Newt is fine. He's completely okay._

Thomas was right. Newt ran into the Glade about a minute before the doors closed. Thomas and Minho and Alby stopped him by the Doors, trying to ask why he was so late getting back. Barely concealing his rage, Newt pushed through them and stomped towards the Homestead. His three friends watched him go.

"Something is definitely wrong." Alby concluded.

"Yeah." Minho and Thomas agreed.

* * *

That evening as Newt was pulling off his tennis shoes and crawling into the hard bed in his room in the Homestead, someone knocked on his door.

"Hey, Newt?" Minho called. "Can I come in?"

"No." Newt replied sourly.

Minho came in anyway. He sat down beside Newt and they sat quietly for a moment.

"I'm not even going to ask if you're okay, because I know you're not. Now talk." Minho demanded.

Newt wasn't amused, and he kept silent.

"Hey, you're the shucking Keeper of the Runners. You can't be coming in late. It sets a bad example. You can talk to me, you can talk to Alby, you should know tha-"

"I'm bloody fine, you piece of klunk." Newt forced a smile to his face. "Now go get some rest." Minho nodded uncertainly, but he stood and left the room.

Once he was sure that Minho was really gone, Newt got in between the covers and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Newt woke early the next morning. His eyes were puffy and his face and pillow were stained with his tears, but he wiped his cheeks and got up anyway.

No one else was awake as he waiting impatiently by the doors. He slipped through the crack once it was wide enough for him to fit and didn't look back at the other Gladers.

Newt had made his decision.

* * *

Alby got up early as well, though not as early as Newt. He'd wanted to find the boy and tell him not to go into the Maze. Nothing could describe the worry he felt for his friend. They'd been some of the first boys in the Glade. They'd helped create their world. Together. And now Newt seemed to be forgetting about that together, and Alby was worried he'd try something. He wasn't sure what, but he knew it'd be something.

"Alby, stop pacing." Chuck said, coming up to him around midday. "You're making everyone nervous."

Alby scowled. "Go and bother Thomas." Chuck frowned and walked away. Alby watched him go. Everyone secretly cherished the boy, holding him as close as they would a younger brother. They'd all seen what had happened to the boys who now rested in the Deadheads, and they all knew there would be more. They did not want Chuck to join the list that had already gotten too long.

Alby decided to take Chuck's advice. He found a nice spot to sit and think. He thought about the family the boys had built, the home they'd built. They were all in it together. Each boy treated the other's like his own brother. None wanted another sibling headed to the graveyard. There were some boys that the others loved more, however. Chuck. Jeff. Zart. Newt most of all. There was just something so leader like and kind about him that everyone was drawn to him. Though Alby was the official leader, Newt was the one to go around and praise everyone, help them. He just seemed approachable. The way he talked had made everyone giggle for a couple months, minimum. With their words like 'shuck' and 'shank' and 'klunk' and Newt's words like 'bugger' and 'bloody' it made it sound like Newt spoke a whole different language. His accent only added the theory he was from another planet, as Chuck had suggested one night around the bonfire.

The Gladers love for Newt was another reason Alby was worried. If Newt was injured or lost then the only people who could go into the Maze to save him were his fellow Runners. And if the Runners didn't get back until a little while before the Doors closed, Newt would be lost forever, and that would crush the remaining spirit from the Gladers. They looked up to Newt.

"Hey, Alby, you look worried." Thomas said, coming over to sit beside him, jarring him from his thoughts.

"I am." Alby stared off ahead of him. The lush green grass tickled the bottom of his feet.

"About what?"

"Newt."

Thomas frowned. "He's been acting weird lately."

Alby nodded. "Yeah, and I'm worried that stupid piece of klunk is going to do something."

"Like what?" Thomas asked. Then his eyes widened as he understood. "You don't think he would..."

"He might, and that's why I'm worried." Technically, as the leader of the Glade, Alby could go into the Maze and not get punished. But that wouldn't be fair. Taking a deep breath, Alby resolved to wait until that evening to do anything. Newt had made it back last time, and he would make it back today.

* * *

Newt had to keep telling himself not to remember which way he was turning. He didn't want to go back to the Glade. So he just ran. Whichever way his body told him to go, his mind listened. He needed this last little bit of pleasure.

* * *

"He's not back yet, why is he not back yet?" Alby paced in front of the East Door, Newt's door. Minho stood beside him.

"He has fifteen minutes." Minho responded. "He'll make it."

Soon, Thomas and Chuck joined them. No one spoke.

* * *

 _Just do it. Just climb and jump, and climb and jump._ Newt was ready. When he reached the end of the vines, he looked down and almost fell right then. Newt's stomach flipped. He'd never been up this high before, at least not in his salvageable memory, and was figuring out the hard way he was terrified of heights. He wouldn't be able to let go of the vines. His knuckles were white. He wouldn't be able to climb down either.

 _Please hurry, Newt. Don't let them come out here and find you like this._ Newt breathed in, then out. In, out. In, out. In. Out.

And then he let go.

* * *

"I'm going in." Alby said, ten minutes before the Doors were to close.

"I'm coming to." Thomas said confidently.

"NO, you're not. Alby and I will go, and you and Chuck will stay here and watch for any sign of Newt." Minho snapped. He and Alby ran fast, splitting up and agreeing to meet back at the hallway that led to the East Doors.

Alby sprinted most of the way. Just as he was about to give up, with five minutes until the Doors closed, he heard a cry. He ran towards the sound, and his stomach did a backflip aa he recognized the shape on the ground.

It was Newt. Alby ran to him, kneeling down lifting the boy under his armpits. The Med-jacks could check him for injuries, but all that mattered now was getting out of the Maze.

Newt cried out when Alby lifted him, his eyes flying open. Alby looked down and saw the boys right leg. It was twisted horribly at the ankle and knee. Steeling himself for more of Newt's cries, Alby kept going.

"Stop." Newt moaned. He wanted to die, but he didn't want Alby to. "Leave me here."

"No." Alby said. He was too tired to continue speaking. He had to channel his energy into returning to the Glade.

"I said, leave me here!" Newt tried to wrestle out of Alby's grip, but he only succeeded in sending waves of pain up his spine. "Please just leave me here."

Alby didn't reply, just kept going.

He felt the ground shake as he turned the corner to the hallway that led to the Doors. They were closing, and Alby still had about forty feet to go. He could make it on his own, but never with Newt, and he refused to leave the boy behind. Minho rounded the corner, saw Alby, saw Newt, and ran to pick Newt's legs up. Newt screamed, but they kept moving. Alby's heart sank.

They weren't going to make it.

* * *

 **Hope you liked that! My finger is finally out of the splint so it's a lot easier to type. :) If you liked this, please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three!**

 ****I don't own anything Maze Runner****

* * *

"Come on!" The shouts of the Gladers echoed in Newt's ears. "You can make it!"

His whole body pulsed with pain, though he floated in and out of consciousness, so it was dulled than what it had been before. He was vaguely aware of Minho and Alby's tight grip on him.

With a cry, Minho and Alby rushed into the Glade, Alby's shirt getting stuck between the doors.

There were too many questions to answer.

"What happened?" and "Is he okay?" "Oh my gosh, Newt!" "Someone get the Med-jacks!"

Minho and Alby, gasping for breath, knelt besides Newt. He was trembling, his eyes squeezed shut and his whole body quivering. He was trying not to cry, and was making fair progress until Clint and Jeff lifted him up and carried him towards the Homestead. He screamed and the tears poured out.

Once they got him onto a bed, Clint and Jeff told Alby and Minho to go and get water, for themselves and Newt, and then they told Thomas, who'd come running, to hold Newt down if he got too restless. Newt was sobbing and wailing at them to leave him in the Maze, to not bring him back. Jeff nodded at Thomas to make sure he was ready, and then lifted Newt's right leg and attempted to put it back in the right position. Thomas thought Newt was unconscious, therefore he didn't see it coming when Newt shrieked and his body jerked away from Jeff's hands. He almost fell off the bed, but Thomas grabbed him.

"Stop, please!" Newt begged, clutching the sheets. "Don't hurt me!"

It took the combined strength of Clint, Minho, Alby, and Thomas to hold Newt down. He passed out halfway through. Once his leg was set, Clint and Jeff moved on to his other injuries. His left wrist was broken, he had a huge gash down his back, and he probably had a concussion as well. Newt woke up again, though he didn't scream. He didn't have the strength for that. He felt everything, though. He felt the water seep into the wound on his back. He felt the bandages go tightly around his leg. He felt the pounding in his head as someone yelled for someone to send a note in the Box for painkillers. He tried to look away when Jeff shined a light in his eyes, but Thomas held his head still. The light was bright, but Jeff said his eyes hadn't reacted. _What does that mean?_ Newt could barely think through the heavy fog of pain and confusion that had enveloped him. He eventually passed out again.

"Don't leave him alone." Clint instructed when they were finished. "He might try to get up." Newt's three friends nodded and Clint and Jeff left.

Newt woke up several minutes later with a whimper. Minho and Thomas each took one of his hands and Alby put his hand on Newt's good leg.

"Whas gon' on?" Newt murmured. He tried to sit up, ignoring the pain that coursed through him. "Where'm I?"

"You're in the Homestead, slinthead." Minho said quietly, pushing Newt back down.

"I'm thirs'y." Newt coughed and then groaned and held his ribs.

Thomas took the cup of water he'd brought up earlier and once Alby had helped Newt into a sitting position, Thomas raised the cup to Newt's lips.

His voice was slightly stronger than it had been a moment before, but his words were still slurred.

"What 'appened?" Newt asked. His friends shared a glance.

"A Griever got you." Minho replied.

Newt's forehead creased. "No, I didn't. I didn't see 'ny Grievers."

Minho sighed. "Then what did you do? Because we don't know."

Alby hung his head. "I think I know."

Newt's eyebrows furrowed, and then he seemed to remember. "Alby, I-"

"Why would you try something like that?" Alby asked, his voice shaking. With anger or disappointment, he wasn't sure.

"Alby, please, li'sen." Newt pleaded.

"No, Newt!" Alby was yelling now. "What if I hadn't found you? What if a Griever got you first? Newt, you-you-you-" Alby didn't know how to finish.

With a frown, he stomped out of the room.

"What just happened?" Thomas asked, still holding one of Newt's hands.

"He knows." Newt muttered.

"Knows what, Newt?" Minho was getting slightly annoyed with his friend. He knew Newt was in pain, but that didn't mean he had to speak so vaguely.

"Go an' ask 'im!" Newt shouted, then relaxed and closed his eyes. "Please, just leave me alone."

Minho started to say something, then shrugged and hurried out after Alby.

Thomas sat down beside Newt on the bed. "You okay?"

If the Glade had a list of the closest friends, Thomas and Newt would be tied on top with Minho and Newt. They hardly argued, and when they did, it didn't last long. Thomas felt bad for ignoring Newt's wishes to be left alone, but he had to obey Clint.

"I'm bloody fine, now stop askin'." Newt grumbled.

"I'm sorry." Thomas replied.

"My head hurts." Newt said softly. Thomas laid his hand on Newt forehead.

"Just rest. I'll be here if you need anything." Newt nodded and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Minho raced after Alby.

"Hey, shuck-face, what's wrong with you?!" He panted, catching Alby as he walked into the Deadheads.

"You really want to know how Newt got hurt?" Alby hissed, whirling on Minho.

"Sure, just calm down! Acting like that isn't going to help Newt!" Minho growled.

"Nothing can help him, Minho! He's screwed, and so am I, and you, and Thomas, and Chuck, and all of us! None of us are getting out of here!" Alby was furious.

"Calm down, Alby!"

"You don't understand!" Alby hissed, finally lowering his voice. "It wasn't a Griever that hurt Newt! It wasn't even an accident."

Alby took a deep breath. "That dumb shank tried to kill himself."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here is chapter four! I've got a soccer game later, and I'm working on a school project too. Sorry its so short! Quick question: would you guys rather have a lot of short chapters or a few longer ones? I'm down for either, tell me what you think!**

 ****I don't own the Maze Runner****

* * *

Minho froze.

" _What?!_ "

Alby rubbed his face. "You heard me, and you know what it means. Minho, it's Newt. He's been leading from behind me this whole time. He's the one in charge, he's the strong one! You know what this says? The one person everyone looks up to tried to kill himself, the one with all the hope! There's no way out, and he knows it!"

Minho stayed silent. Newt had tried to kill himself. Newt. He turned around and walked away from Alby, towards the Homestead.

Alby followed, but Minho put a hand on his shoulder. "Stay here."

"No! I'm going back in there with Newt."

"No, you're not. You're staying out here and keeping everyone away from the Homestead." Minho's voice was eerily calm. He started to walk again, and this time, Alby stayed put.

* * *

"Newt, lay back down!" Minho started running when he heard Thomas say this. Once he was up the stairs, he hurried to Newt's room, the one normally used for Griever victims.

Newt was struggling in Thomas' arms. Thomas looked panicked; he didn't want to let Newt out of the bed, but he didn't want to hurt him either.

Minho rushed to Newt's side, much to Thomas' relief. Newt was crying, his face streaked with tears, hands shaking.

"Please let me go." He sobbed. "I don't want to-I can't-" and then he broke down again. Minho rocked him back and forth, feeling slightly ridiculous.

Newt had almost drifted off to sleep when the door burst open, making him scream in fear and sit up.

Clint stood in the doorway, Jeff behind him. Minho managed to get Newt calm enough that he could hear Clint.

"The Creators sent up painkillers and this." Clint held up a small orange bottle and a piece of paper. Minho took the piece of paper while Thomas tried to help figure out the dosing for the medicine.

 _Gladers, as you call yourselves._

 _We've seen what happened to your second-in-command, and we've sent up painkillers as you've asked.  
We need to let you know that should this ever happen again, we will not assist, but as we've seen what Newt means to you all, we figured we could make an exception just this once. _

_Sincerely,  
WICKED_

Minho frowned and handed the note to Jeff and focused his attention on Newt. Thomas was crushing up three pills and dumping the powder into a cup of water. Clint helped Newt drink it and then out a rag in his mouth. Jeff started to unwrap Newt's leg, making him groan and say something unintelligible.

"There was another note that told us some things we could do." Clint said as Jeff took an icepack (it was really just some cloth that they'd put in water and frozen) and laid it over Newt's leg. Newt let out a sigh.

"Is that better?" Jeff asked. Newt nodded, his eyes closed. Jeff kept the icepack in place and slowly and gently lifted Newt's leg and set it on top of a pillow.

Finished with their work, Clint and Jeff left.

Thomas looked up at Minho once he was sure Newt was asleep. "So what happened?"

Minho didn't want to tell Thomas, but it would be better to know sooner rather than later. "Promise you won't scream or anything." Thomas nodded. "Okay. He tried to kill himself."

Thomas sat there for a while, looking neither upset or angry. He just seemed to be thinking.

"Uh, Thomas? You still there?" Minho waved a hand in front of Thomas' face.

"Yeah." Thomas lowered his eyes and pulled something from his pocket and handed it to Minho.

 _If you're reading this before I go into the Maze, I swear I'm gonna kill you, Tommy._

 _Anyway._

 _I'm done with it. The Maze. The Glade. All you shanks being so confident that there is a way out._

 _There's not, okay? I know best of all. I'm the Keeper of the Runners and I've run every part of that Maze, and there is no way out. You know how hard it is to sit around and smile and laugh while you're falling to pieces on the inside? It's not easy, and I'm done with it. I'm done._

 _I'm giving this to you, Tommy, because I know you won't go crazy like Alby will. I know you won't be creepy and sulk like Minho will. You'll be sad, but you'll accept it._

 _I need you to accept this, Tommy, because I'm better off gone. I can't keep watching new Greenies come back every month. They all look so scared. That breaks my heart, you know. There's nothing you can do to silence their fear, you just let it go on it's own._

 _That's the thing. My fear never left, from that day I woke up in the Glade with Alby, Minho, and them, no memories. It's never left me. I can't live in fear anymore, okay? It's not a good feeling. I don't even think I'm really living now. I think I'm just a shell of the person I was before._

 _Tell everyone that a Griever probably got me when I'm gone. And don't show this note to anyone else. And accept it when I'm gone._

 _Please, Tommy. Please._

 _newt_


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I've been gone for so long! Sorry for that.**

 **Well, I'm back now, hopefully for good (or at least until I finish this story(: ) Enjoy!**

 ****I don't own the Maze Runner****

* * *

Minho looked at the paper in his hands, then up at Thomas, who looked at the floor.

"Why the shuck would you not tell us about this?" Minho demanded.

"He handed it to me and ran." Thomas said, suddenly defensive. "I haven't really had time until now."

Minho shook his head. "Are we going to show Alby?"

Thomas frowned. "No, not yet. He's already angry enough."

Newt mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep, causing Thomas and Minho to go silent. Once he'd quieted, Minho stood.

"Where're you going?" Thomas asked.

"Someone has to tell everyone." Minho motioned to the window, and Thomas went to look. The Gladers were gathered around Alby, who seemed to be yelling. "Alby's not doing a great job."

Thomas nodded. "I'll stay with him."

Minho left.

* * *

"Look." Minho said, standing in front of the crowd of his friends. "Newt is hurt. Badly. But you all know that already."

Murmurs spread through the crowd and Minho has to yell for silence.

"You don't know why, though." Minho took a deep breath. "The shank tried to kill himself."

That quieted the group.

"And now he's in that bed up there in the Homestead. He can't walk, and he can barely think clearly. But when he's well enough, when he wants to, he's going to come out here and he's going to be fine." Minho scanned the crowd. "And we're going to be there for him the whole way."

"He's not going to want to admit what he did." Alby said, getting back up to stand beside Minho. "So don't ask him. For all we know, he might try it again. But we're going to make sure that doesn't happen. Okay?"

The boys stayed quiet, until someone called out. "When can we see him?"

That started calls of all types of things, even something about a recovery meal from Frypan.

Alby nudged Minho with his elbow. "They really like him."

Minho laughed. "They do."

 _Maybe things'll go back to the way they were before. Just maybe._ Minho thought as he looked over the crowd, his family. Some of the younger boys (Chuck and some fourteen year olds) were already thinking of ways to get Newt to smile or laugh.

And then the Box alarm went off.

* * *

 _'I love you.'_

 _'I love you too, Mom.' Newt says, smiling up at the woman above him._

 _He fell asleep, his dreams peaceful, until the face of the woman, his mother, morphed into one of a monster. He screams, terrified._

 _The dream changes again, to a burning building. Alarms blare all around him-_

"Newt, man, it's just a dream, wake up!" Newt's eyes flew open and all he heard was the alarm.

"Fire," he mumbled, scrambling for something to hold onto, finding the front of Thomas' shirt. "There's a fire, don't you hear the alarm?"

Thomas gently pried Newt off of him and helped him lay back down. "There's no fire, Newt, it's just the new Greenie."

Newt, confused, looked up at Thomas. Slowly, things began to come into place. He was in the Griever victim room, his leg was broken, Thomas was with him.

"You're okay." Thomas said, gently rubbing Newt's shoulder.

"Thanks." Newt replied. Then he grimaced. The pain in his leg had been a dull roar, but now that the pain medicine was wearing off, he felt everything.

"Does it hurt?" Thomas asked in a hushed voice.

"No, it feels like butterfly kisses, of course it hurts!" Newt snapped. Thomas flinched, and Newt sighed. "I'm sorry, Tommy, I just-"

"I know, you need some time." Thomas said briskly, standing up. "Do you want pain meds?"

Newt nodded, noticing Thomas backing off.

"Go and see the Greenie." Newt told Thomas. "I'll be fine on my own."

Thomas seemed hesitant to leave him alone at first, but he decided the medicine would knock him out soon enough.

Just as Thomas left, the Medjacks came in, and Newt groaned.

* * *

"Hey, kid." Thomas said, going to sit down beside the boy who'd just come up in the box. "You doing okay?"

The boy shrugged. He had bright red hair and glowing blue eyes, looking like he was no more that twelve years old. Younger than Chuck.

"You're gonna be fine." Thomas put his hand on the boy's shoulder just as a scream rang out from the Homestead.

 _Shuck, Newt._ Thomas thought.

The boy froze. "What was that?"

Thomas sighed. "That was Newt. He's like second-in-command here. He...got hurt."

The boy frowned. "Is he going to be okay?"

Thomas frowned. Why would this boy care if Newt was okay? He hadn't even known who he was moments ago. "He broke his leg pretty badly, but he'll survive."

The boy went quiet. "How long have you been here?"

"About three months."

The boy nodded. "What's your name?"

"Thomas. Do you remember yours yet?"

"Yeah. Alexander." The boy said.

"Nice to meet you." Thomas said. He looked around. "It's getting late. Want me to find you a place to sleep?"

Alexander nodded.

As Thomas led him away, the young boy said, "When can I meet him?"

"Meet who?" Thomas asked, turning around.

"Newt."

"I don't know. He won't be up for a while." Thomas replied with a shrug. "Why are you so interested in him anyway?"

It was Alexander's turn to shrug. "He sounds like a brave guy. Did he get hurt saving someone else?"

Thomas didn't feel like Alexander needed to know about Newt's actions, so he just said, "Yes."

* * *

 **So, I hope you liked it! I'm considering posting this somewhere else (under mama_newt) so don't be confused if you see it somewhere else! Not sure where I'm going to finish it, but I'm going to finish it somewhere!**


End file.
